


Dance With Chaos

by noleftturnx



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noleftturnx/pseuds/noleftturnx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ripper toyed with a little Chaos himself one drunken evening? He feels the repercussions years later, but has no memory of that evening. This is the story of what he doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> The spell is in Italian. I don't speak a word of it. I used a free translation program and If you translate it backwards, it sort of (but not really) resembles what I originally typed in.  
> Originally posted to ff.net on December 6, 2005
> 
> January 9, 2018: Fixed the mess that was the above note. Also fixed a random typo I discovered.

Ripper stumbled into the flat alone. Everyone else was out carousing around downtown. Everyone else, that its, except Ethan. Ethan had found some pretty boy to follow home and have his way with, leaving Ripper behind. Ripper had an idea though. He'd show Ethan that not just any boy would suit him. Not just any boy loved him. After tonight, Ethan would always come to him.

Ripper made his way through the disorganized flat, tripping once over the corner of a mattress on the floor. Stifling a curse, he made his way to the cabinet in the corner. He flung open the first drawer he could put his hand on, scrounging up a few candles and a book of matches. Not even bothering to close the drawer, he turned to make his way to his room. Equilibrium he didn't have in his current inebriated state, so he found himself face first on the floor, still clutching the candles. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet and continued on his way without any further incidents.

When he reached his room, he cleared a space on the floor, set up the candles and lit them. Sitting himself on his knees in the center of his 'candle circle', Ripper searched his mind for the simplest spell that would give him the results he wanted. "L'un desidero, il legame a me. Il suo cuore di scavare, per sempre di legare. Nessuno altro lo darà che che desidera. Dal sangue in che scorre attraverso me, la mostra di Janus lui la maniera." As he finished the spell, he reached for the dagger he kept on him at all times, slicing his palm and letting a few drops of blood fall to the floor in front of him.

When the blood hit the slats of the wood floor, the candles extinguished. That was the only outward sign that anything had changed. Ripper put his dagger away and crawled to the mattress in the corner that served as a bed for he and Ethan. Before he could think of undressing, the alcohol and the exertion from the spell caught up with him.

Ripper was still passed out when Ethan stomped back in the flat 5 hours later, quite frustrated, horny, and with an overwhelming urge to see Ripper.


End file.
